MAP21: Administration Center (TNT: Evilution)
Map21: Administration Center is the twenty-first map of TNT: Evilution. It was designed by Drake O'Brien, and uses the music track "Into Sandy's City" from Doom II. Layout This map is notable for being EXTREMELY huge (in fact, it is the biggest map in the entire game). As you can see from the automap, it is divided in two parts - A large office building with all three skull keys in the center - An outside area which is even bigger than the office building and which contains the exit cube Since the office building seems to have been built by humans, the outside area can be interpreted as the only real first taste of hell. Walkthrough The start You start in the main hallway of the office building, with several cages that have enemies inside them. As soon as you fire a shot, all the enemies in this hallway (included the ones in the cages) will be alerted to your presence. It's advisable that you go around the entire corridor to kill all the enemies. Get the red key Once you've got back to your starting spot, you can immediately drop into the central slime pit of the map, lowering the central pillar full of hell knights. If you want to get 100% of everything, find the couple of unmarked doors in the hallway and open one of them. Kill the enemies in the room you've just entered, then find a black banner and open it. You'll be teleported in front of a door in a small passage way. There will be also a door to your left that contains some imps. When you walk towards the door in front of you, a wall will open in the main hallway revealing a handful of imps. You can backtrack a little bit and kill them now or save them for later; it's up to you. Once you've opened the door in front of you, kill the enemies in a lava room (which is actually a secret area), then find the second door in the section you are in now and open it. Turning right twice, through another door, leads back into the same room, and opens a monster closet in the intermediate corridor. Be careful not to fall into the slime; the ledge on the right is inaccessible, despite appearances, so use the ledge on the left to reach the switch on the far side. This switch will raise the slime floor, but only slowly, and it will remain as slime until it reaches the top. It is possible to activate the switch from on top of the ledge; if you can't find the right place to stand, at least from this position you will now activate it much sooner, and take less damage from the floor before it finishes rising. Exit through the door you entered by, killing the enemies here if you haven't already. To your right is an area with another monster closet, containing green armor, and another door, leading to the balcony around the central pit. This is a good vantage point for killing the hell knights at the top of the central pillar. It is possible to run across the gaps, to access the four sections of this balcony, so long as there are no enemies beneath you. (Ensuring this is one advantage of killing everything in the opening corridor, and of the aforementioned backtracking to kill imps.) After killing all the enemies drop into the slime. The central pillar of the pit, now free of hell knights, will lower. Stepping onto the lowered central pillar causes the western pillar to descent too, with a revenant, a red skull key and a teleport. Get the yellow key The teleport will take you to the room accessed through the unmarked doors in the main hallway. Exit it, find the red doors, open one of them and kill some more enemies. In the room you're in now there is a cage (inner window) with vines on it that you can open (after climbing the chair). Find a black banner and open it. Now you are in the underground part of the map. Kill all the imps that are around a central wooden island, then find a switch and flip it. It will open a cage, revealing more enemies. Find another switch inside the room the monsters came from, flip it and be prepared to kill more foes in a new room. In this room there is a wall that you can open; it will lead you to a passage way with some imps and a computer area map. At the end of the passage way, open another wall. Some stairs will rise up, allowing you to get out of the underground. Backtrack to the central pit and you'll see that the northern pillar has lowered, revealing the yellow skull key. Get the blue key Take the teleporter in the eastern pillar and find the yellow door. Open it and be prepared to a small ambush. Open the next door and you'll see a box of rockets. When you try to grab it, a very slow lift will start to lower, revealing two pits of lava. Grab a radiation suit and kill the spectres in the lava and find another lift. It will start to rise very slowly and it will take you to a room with some gunners. In this room there is a cage with vines on it from which some enemies will be able to see you. These enemies will teleport in the main hallway. You can easily get them opening a black banner in the room. Once you've killed them all, come back to the central slime pit and... you guessed it! Now you're able to get the blue skull key. Exit the office building Once you've come back to the main corridor, find the blue door, open it and kill a couple of imps. Walk forward and you'll reveal a small dark area with a pair of more imps. As soon as a little pit rises up, a door in the room will open. In this final room of the office building be prepared to face a baron of hell and an ambush of gunners. The pillar where the baron of hell was will lower. It's a teleporter. But you have not finished with the map, you still have to see the huge outside area. The outside area The teleporter will take you in the middle of a green fortress. You're surrounded by imps that can shoot you from everywhere and you can't exit the fortress immediately. On the western side of it is a wall that you can open. Shoot the switch inside and a wall on the other side of the fortress will open. Shoot the switch inside this one and you're free to exit the fortress. Once you are outside, kill the chaingunners on the two green towers of the fortress, then slaughter everyone else. After this massacre is over, find a blood river in the northern part of the area. Follow it, it will lead you to a soulsphere. When you grab it a wall will lower, revealing the exit cube and the final handful of enemies. Now you can exit the map. thumb|left|600px|Map of MAP21 Secrets Official # In the office building, when you enter the balcony around the center slime pit, turn right, look at the south wall and open a section marked by a standing health bonus. Inside a lava room you can find a soul sphere or medikits. # In the office building, when you get the yellow skull key on the northern lowered pillar in the slime pit, a new pair of corridors becomes accessible in the western corridor, surrounding a block with a new room accessible from the side closer to the slime pit. In the corner of the two corridors is a picture on the wall; open it to get access to a teleport. This takes you to a set of four rooms, including two cages and an L-shaped room with a ledge on the western and southern sides. To get to the ledge sprint over the pyramid. (This requires good timing, but is still possible, if you have already stood on the pyramid and activated the crushing ceilings above it.) Go through a fake wall on the eastern end of the ledge to get a BFG9000. The opposite corner of the ledge also contains some goodies behind a fake wall. The exit teleport from this area is accessible through a second door in the second cage. # Before going out from the green fortress in the outside area, open a wall on the right from the door to find a blue armor. # One section of the walls surrounding the outside area is marked by blue torches. Lower this section, get an invulnerability sphere (it's optional) and when trying to get out of the section, you will teleport and find yourself on top of the nearby rock. When you drop down to the floor below, this is the actual zone that counts as a secret. Non-official # In the office building, next to the room with the teleporter from Secret #2, there is a room with a square window seen from the eastern corridor. Inside you can find a megasphere. If you get the megasphere, you will be teleported to a room in the northern part of the office building, where you can find an invulnerability sphere (on Hurt Me Plenty or lower skill). # Also in the office building, to the right of the teleport leading outside, there is a corner wall (with an unaligned pattern from the rest of the wall) that you can open to get a box of rockets. Bugs # It is possible to get a Visplane overflow error from the rock pillar the northeastern part of the outdoor area, looking to the southwest. # There is an unreachable box of shotgun shells in the northwestern corner of the outdoor area, on the cliff wall. Notes On an interesting note, in the intermission screen before starting the level, the Administration Center is reported as something that looks "pretty damned familiar", though makes no further mention on how or why. Given that the intermission screen also mentions the Doomguy's hatred of the area, this Possibly signifies the game's transition into deeper reaches of Hell's domain. It could also be related to the fact that since he now commands the marine detachment on the moon, Doomguy would likely have to spend a lot of time working in the administration center, a hellish environment of UAC bureaucracy and office politics. thumb|right|256px|The administration thumb|right|256px|Center of map21 thumb|right|256px|The end Statistics Map data Things Speedrunning Current records The Compet-n records for the episode are: External links * MAP21 demos from the Compet-N database Administration Center (TNT: Evilution) Category:Drake O'Brien levels